Great Dragon
The Great Dragon (GD) is the key to your city 's survival and will defend your city if it is under attack. Your dragon will be raised in the Dragon's Keep, which you need to upgrade in order to help your dragon grow to an adult. Your Great Dragon can participate in your attacks once you have found the 4 pieces of Dragon Armor. The Great Dragon can now be upgraded to level 13! Different colors of scales and armor can now be won from Fortuna, for example the silver armour, which boost your dragons stats. For special events, like halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. 'Great Dragon Armor' The 4 pieces of the Great Dragon's Armor can be found in level 5+ Anthropus camps. When you collect all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be able to research Aerial Combat. The easiest way to obtain Great Dragon Armor is by sending waves to Anthropus Camps as soon as you have enough troops to send 2 full sized waves. To learn more about this attacking techniques, please visit the Waving page. Once the full set of armor is acquired, your Dragon will automatically wear it. The drop rate of Great Dragon Armor pieces about 50%, so it should not be too difficult to find. But because the drops are random, it may take you longer than other people. Note: Once you have acquired all the pieces of Dragons armor, you need to research Aerial Combat to get your dragon ready to go on marches. 'Great Dragon Health' The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *level 13, until 65% of their full health. *level 12, until 60% *level 11, until 55% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and therefore the time it takes to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured, however, your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. 'Troop Compatibility' So do not send the Great and Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! The Wind Dragon may be used with Banshees and SSDs if Dragonry is level 8-10. 'Levels' Great Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon's Keep in the City. Dragons-of-atlantis-dragons-keep.jpg|Level 1 - No Egg Egg.png|Level 2 - Egg Infant.png|Level 3-5 - Infant Juvenile Dragon (level 6).png|Level 6-7 - Juvenile Great Dragon Level 9.png|Level 8-10 - Adult Greatdragonwarmor.jpg|Armored Great Dragon 1.PNG Dragon's Keep 12.png|Dragon's Keep 12 Requirements for Upgrade and Power Boost 'Stats' 'Scale Boosts' For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Scales and Armor page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. 'Gallerys' 2nd piece - Claws.png|Claw Guards - 1 Spy 1st Armor - Body.png|Body Armor - 1 Spy Z tail BR.jpg|Tail Guard - 1 Spy Z helmet.jpg|Helmet - Normal Troops Z claw guards.jpg|Claw Guards - 1 Spy Z body armor.jpg|Body Armor - Normal Troops Helmet BR.png|Helmet - 1 Spy Tail Guard BR.png|Tail Guard - Normal Troops armour.png|some dragon armour GD Body Armor.jpg|GD Body Armor GD Claw Guards.jpg|GD Claw Guards GD Helmet.jpg|GD Helmet GD Tail Guard.jpg|GD Tail Guards Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 11.41.39 PM.png|Amazon Lvl 11 Dragons Keep Lvl 11 GD keep.jpg|Lvl 11 GD keep GDlvl11.png|Level 11 Dragon Keep Great Dragon.gif|Great Dragon Great Dragon Armor.gif|Great Dragon With Armor GDNoArmCrim.gif|Crimson Great Dragon GDCobaltNoArm.gif|Cobalt Great Dragon GDCobalt.gif|Cobalt Great Dragon With Armor Great_Dragon_With_Shadow_Armor.gif|Great Dragon with Shadow Armor (Black) Gdlandds.gif|Great Dragon Landing Bd.gif|Great Dragon "on" Crimson Bull Goldschuppen.jpg|gold scales|linktext=gold scales Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.03.46 PM.png|Amethyst scales with armor jadeschuppen.jpg|Jade Scales with Armor copper_scales.jpg|Copper Scales shadow_armor.jpg|Shadow Armor zombie_dragon.jpg|Zombie-Scales with Zombie-Armor Gold Dragon close up.png|Gold Scales & Crimson Armor Combo Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Armor & Scales